


Stupid With You

by leporidae



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Gift Giving, Holidays, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leporidae/pseuds/leporidae
Summary: So glad to finally participate in anotherKnB Secret Santathis year!My recipient wasJoywho asked for aokise fluff. It's been a super long time since I've written either of them so I hope I did them justice.Happy holidays!💙💛
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Stupid With You

**Author's Note:**

> So glad to finally participate in another [KnB Secret Santa](https://twitter.com/KNBSecretSanta) this year!
> 
> My recipient was [Joy](https://twitter.com/killuazcidyck) who asked for aokise fluff. It's been a super long time since I've written either of them so I hope I did them justice.
> 
> Happy holidays!💙💛

December is always a busy time for Kise, and this year is no exception. His modeling agency decides to go all out on his holiday photobook, filling his schedule with photoshoots that are even longer and more grueling than usual. When the final shoot draws to a close and he steps out of the studio, he can't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

_If I never saw another green or red outfit again, it would be too soon._

This leaves Kise less time to buy gifts for his friends and family, but luckily he'd had help to fulfil his quota. Earlier that week he had met up with Momoi — the ideal shopping partner, honestly — and they’d picked up gifts for all their middle school friends. A nice Christmas cake for Murasakibara, a smart-looking sweater for Midorima, some books off Kuroko’s wishlist. Akashi is a bit harder to shop for, but they'd decided on a nice scarf in the end. (Kise also bought him an equine-themed calendar as an affectionate gag gift, knowing how much Akashi loves that fancy purebred horse of his.)

“What about for Dai-chan?” Momoi had asked, leaning forward with a mischievous smile.

And Kise had replied with a wink, “That’s a secret.” 

* * *

Tokyo's winter illuminations are beautiful. The already-sparkling city walkways are bejeweled during the last month of the year with Christmas lights and decorations, a feast for the eyes.

Kise gets off the train at Ginza station and looks around him with wonder, marveling at the glowing trees wrapped in lights that line every street. A new high-end burger restaurant had opened in this district last month garnering raving reviews, and Kise had decided to treat Aomine with the money he'd made from his photoshoots — though taking Aomine's bottomless appetite into account, his savings may not even be enough to fund the meal. The thought makes Kise cringe, but he supposes since it is the holiday season, he can splurge for his boyfriend at least once. Hopefully the dinner won't put him in financial debt...

Absently Kise pulls the phone from his pocket to check the time — and sighs, his breath puffing out in a cloud of chilly air. Of _course_ Aomine would be late to their date. He’s late to everything, regardless of how important the meeting may be. Is it possible, god forbid, that Aomine had fallen asleep? ...Is he asleep _right now?_ Kise’s lips curl into a pout at the thought. Should he call to wake him up? 

_Why do I even like this guy in the first place?_

Kise knows why. For all the man’s frustrating quirks and incorrigible attitude, Kise had always been drawn to him, to that wildly burning flame of a personality that took out everything in its path. Aomine can be dense and tactless, with the social grace of a wrecking ball. But he has a blunt sincerity that Kise likes, a welcome departure from his own mask of falsity he wears all too often. And the things Aomine loves he approaches with passion, a spark in his eye and unadulterated, childlike enthusiasm. His basketball had inspired Kise when he thought nothing could, and even now it makes the breath catch in his throat, makes his palms sweat and fingers twitch. When Kise watches Aomine play, he finds himself itching to hold the ball and stand on the court facing him. 

Speaking of the tactless devil himself, at that moment Aomine's rapidly-moving silhouette emerges from the direction of the train station and nearly barrels into Kise. The man's face is flushed and his chest is heaving with exertion. “Ki—se—” he wheezes between breaths, and Kise can’t help but snort at the complete lack of dignity in Aomine’s gasping tone. “Damn. I’m late… I’m sorry.”

The apology is a surprise; Aomine isn’t usually the type to own up to his mistakes. Kise raises a skeptical eyebrow. “Did you have a good nap, Aominecchi?”

“Huh?”

“Your alarm didn’t go off, did it?”

Anger flares in his eyes. “I wasn’t _asleep!”_ Aomine snaps. “Give me a break. You’d think I’d sleep through…” He gives Kise a disgruntled look, gesturing at the glittery lights around them. “All this?”

“Honestly, yeah?”

His scowl deepens. “I had to go back home because I…” The remainder of his sentence is jumbled, incoherent muttering. 

_Is he blushing?_ Kise grins. “Because what, hmm?”

“Because I was trying to be on time and I ran out in a panic and forgot to bring your gift!” Aomine shouts, all in one breath. There’s a couple holding hands walking by who gives him a dirty look for disturbing the peace, and Aomine hunches his shoulders, shoving his hands in his pockets like a moody teenager. “Happy? I’m an idiot. Laugh at me. Tell Satsuki, see if I care.”

“I've always known you're an idiot, Aominecchi,” Kise says sweetly. “No surprise to Momocchi, either.”

Aomine rolls his eyes to the sky. “Just keep rubbing it in, bastard.”

“If you insist.”

_“Oi.”_

Kise chuckles. “I don’t mind,” he says with a wink. “It’s cute you tried so hard that you failed.” 

Aomine makes a rude gesture with one hand that’s not very appropriate for the holiday spirit, and with his other he pulls a small box out of the pocket of his puffy winter coat. “Here,” he growls, shoving the box into Kise’s hand unceremoniously. “Take your gift and shut up.”

He inspects the box. The wrapping job is so shoddy that only Aomine himself could have done it, topped off with an asymmetrical bow that looks a bit deflated. Kise finds the terrible but genuine attempt charming. “Aw, is this a proposal?”

Not even the cold of winter can hide Aomine’s blush, the deep red color creeping up to the tips of his ears. “ _Hell_ _no!_ Just open it and stop talking, you’re so annoying!”

Kise snorts and tugs off the lopsided wrapping paper in one go, raising the lid of the box slowly. The contents inside twinkle, and for a moment his stomach does an odd flip. _Don't tell me this is actually a...?_ Then he realizes that the contents are not a ring, but rather a cuff earring, silver with a glittery blue stud. “D-did Momocchi pick this out for you? For me?” he stammers, taken aback by the earnest gift. It’s quite pretty…

Somehow Aomine’s blush grows even darker. “No, I did it myself,” he mutters, then adds in an even lower voice, “Is it... uh, all right?”

“It's beautiful,” Kise says softly, biting his lip. “Thank you…” He glances to the side to make sure no one is watching them, before stepping forward and murmuring, “...Daiki.”

Aomine just grunts, once again stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket while avoiding Kise’s gaze entirely, which tells him all he needs to know.

With a practiced motion Kise unclips the cuff from his ear and places it in the box, replacing it with Aomine’s present. “How does it look?”

“You always look dumb. So, it looks dumb.”

He laughs, but it’s cut short with a realization. “...Ah, this makes my gift for you look kinda lame.”

Aomine squints at him warily. “Oh? What's that?"

Sheepishly, Kise rummages through his own bag and hands Aomine his own package, perfectly flat and wrapped much more nicely than Aomine’s had been (which isn't saying much). Aomine shreds off the paper without a hint of finesse, lips puckering in disbelief at the contents. “Your _photobook?_ You gave me pictures of _yourself_ for the holidays?!”

“But you collect photobooks, don’t you?” Kise whines defensively.

“Not of _you!”_ Aomine snaps. “How self centered can you be?!”

 _“Me,_ self centered?" Kise retorts incredulously. "Am I seriously hearing this right now? From Aomine, _‘the only one who can beat me is me,’_ Daiki?”

Aomine huffs. “At least I didn’t give you photos of myself as a gift!”

“Hey, this photobook hasn't even officially been released yet! And I even signed it to you! See, there's even a little heart!”

“If I wanted stupid pictures of you, I could just look at my middle school yearbook!”

"Didn't you draw a mustache on my picture in that one?"

It goes on like this for a while, a comfortable banter the two have always shared. But unlike middle school, their "argument" is tinged with fondness, and even a few secretive smiles when one thinks the other isn't looking.

(They always are.)


End file.
